prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisette Hoshitani
Lisette Hoshitani (星谷 リシェット Hoshitani Rishetto) is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She is a Pop type idol with pale blue as her theme color. Her alter ego is Angel Argentina. Appearance Lisette has long, dark brown hair which she ties into small ponytail, supported by a lavender ribbon with glittering motifs. She has slightly tanned skin and her eyes are also dark brown. She wears angel wing-shaped earrings. Her Autumn/Winter outfit consists of light pink shirt with cherry on the right side, red skirt, white stockings, and red winter boots attached with pon-poms. For Spring/Summer, she wears white sailor shirt with light blue strips and light blue bow tie covered. The overall dress is illustrated with two yellow stars, rainbow, cloud, strawberry macaron, and three glitters. Also wears white socks and yellow Mary-Jane shoes of short heels. Personality Seeing as she's a Pop type idol, Lisette has a cheerful, childish, and bubbly personality. Despite her happy attitude, Lisette doesn't seem to enjoy idol actifities. Lisette develops a good relationship with Jose Garcia, whom she considers her friend, assisting him on every occasion in some episodes. However, she tends to hide her feelings when she is under great pressure by putting on her public persona. She also cares greatly for her teammates, and would not hesitate to do something if anything were to happen to one of them, including things that could hurt others. When pushed to her limit, Lisette will do anything even if it's a risk. History Lisette debuts in Episode 85 of Pretty Country: Angelic Days. Initially, she was not one of available idols in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns nor its game adaption Angel Simulator, but can be added later in both series. She debuts in Episode 178 alongside Matsuri. Seeing both of them get along very well, both have some complicated feelings until Aiko eventually gets mad at both girls. At the end, both Matsuri and Lisette sing and forgive each other. Lisette, along with Matsuri, joins IC Latina in Episode 200. Angel Simulator Lisette was included in Version 1.4 of AS. The player do not have to find one of any colored crystals to unlock her. Instead, the player must befriend Rui to 50% TP and have a friend buy 4 items in Apple Farm as well. Etymology Hoshitani (星谷) means "Field of Stars". Lisette (リシェット) is a diminutive of "Elizabeth". Relationships Matsuri Asasora: Matsuri is Lisette's partner and teammate. Iori Kurosawa: Lisette appears to think of Iori as a friend, despite the fact that she often insults her. She joins her improvised band as a dancer. During flashback of Season 4 second half, it is revealed that both Iori and her, along with Rui, Matsuri, and Yuzu, were best friends since childhood. Rui Matsuyama: Lisette's friendship with Rui blooms in Episode 190, when Rui was the only one who offered to help Lisette wear her dress properly and helps her take a shower. Since then, Lisette regularly referred to Rui as "Luisa". Lisette states that Rui is the only person who isn't weird and acts very casual. Yuzu Miyama: Yuzu and Lisette are members of IC Latina. Aiko Hanazuki: Aiko knows Lisette when she joins IC Latina alongside Matsuri. Rinne Hoshizora: After curing Rinne's shyness in anime, they became friendlier to each other. Natsuki Aizawa: Lisette likes Natsuki's exceptional piano abilities, and also enjoys listening Natsuki's piano lesson. Though she wishes that Natsuki was still the smartest of all Universe Idols. Mio Nanairogaoka: Though the two are not seen interacting much in anime, as a cold interest, Mio quickly developed a good relationship in Lisette and apparently planned to approach her at some point. In relationship charts featured in the art book, Mio admires how happy Lisette is and considers her a "pure-hearted idol". In game, you can see both Mio and Lisette reading books at Nanairogaoka Library. Quotes * "Hi, I'm Hoshitani Lisette. I look forward to getting to know you!" * "Being an idol is really fun!" Trivia * In English dub, her name is Lisette Ochoa. * Lisette shares her surname with Yuta Hoshitani from Star-Myu, an anime centered around male idols. Coincidentally, both have a cheerful personality. * She is the second idol in Pretty Country franchise to injured after performance, following Mio Nanairogaoka. Followed by Rin Amano from Story of World: Kitchen♥Jester, Freja Moroboshi and Shiori Yumehara from Story of World: Flowers Bloom with You. * Despite being Hispanic, the name "Lisette" is French. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Pop Idols Category:Females Category:Spanish and Hispanic characters